The Geriatrics Section of the Boston University Medical Center and the American Geriatrics Society propose to conduct a fourth Summer Institute In Geriatric Medicine in August 1990. The specific aim of this 5 1/2 day program is to introduce 20 Senior medical students to topics in geriatric medicine and clinical research. The proposed Institute structure includes: formal lectures, intensive clinical topic seminars, case discussions, beginning and intermediate level research methodology seminars, proposal development groups, a research proposal forum, a career development panel and clinical and research site visits. Presentations will be supplemented by a detailed syllabus, containing topical outlines, case discussion material and relevant articles. A nationally recognized faculty of academic geriatricains and others engaged in geriatrics research have been recruited to participate. Students will then thus be exposed to geriatrician role models throughout the Institute. The long term aim of such exposure is to encourage students to pursue careers in academic geriatric medicine and research. To assess program effectiveness, students will complete a detailed evaluation of each component of the Institute. Attendees will also be surveyed two months, one year and three years following the Institute to evaluate choice of residency and fellowship, current involvement in geriatrics and research, and to comment on the value of the institute. Ongoing contact with these students will serve as encouragement to them and the data accumulated should have a significant impact on local and national initiatives to encourage the development of academic geriatricians and researchers.